1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing fast-setting, bioresorbable calcium phosphate cements (CPC), and in particular, to a process including a pre-heat treatment step to generate whiskers or fine crystals on surfaces of the CPC particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,453B1 which is commonly assigned with the present invention discloses a process for producing a fast-setting, bioresorbable calcium phosphate cement comprising the following steps: obtaining a powder mixture from at least one calcium phosphate selected from the group consisting of Ca4(PO4)2O, CaHPO4.2H2O, CaHPO4, Ca8H2(PO4)6.5H2O, alpha-Ca3(PO4)2, beta-Ca3(PO4)2, Ca2P2O7, Ca2P2O, wherein the molar ratio of Ca to P in the mixture is roughly between 1 and 2; mixing the powder mixture in a phosphate-containing solution to obtain a powder/solution mixture having a concentration of less than 4 g powder mixture per ml solution; immediately heating the powder/solution mixture to a temperature of roughly 50° C. to 350° C. to obtain a powder containing uniformly distributed submicron-sized apatite crystals; and mixing the apatite crystal-containing powder in a phosphate ion-containing solution to obtain a fast-setting, bioresorbable calcium phosphate cement.